Foolish heart
by Ninor-san
Summary: Serie de viñetas. 'No te irás, no puedes dejarme'. Namsoon&Heungsoo
1. right here and smile

**School 2013 y sus personajes no me pertenecen. **

* * *

><p><strong>1. Right here<strong>

Son las nubes apartándose ante el poderoso sol matinal, avergonzadas y rindiéndole pleitesía, aunque se trate de un asunto tan _simple_ para cualquier ojo ajeno, cualquier extraño; no hay, sin embargo, absolutamente nadie en este estrecho espacio que pueda juzgar, además de un par de respiraciones acompasadas.

Deberías suponerlo imposible. Es un sueño, tiene que, pues la quietud no es tensa, porque, a pesar de todo él es capaz de dormitar en este lugar, en tu casa sin mayor reparo, Namsoon, soñaste tanto con esto, al crepúsculo de cada rechazo, tanto que sólo atinas a sonreír.

_Así que, deja de sentirlo. _

Aún retienes hileras gruesas de arrepentimientos, enredadas entre sus manos, aferrándose a cada contracción de dolor en su rodilla, pero puedes _vivir así_, quedar así infinitas horas y es, es, estás, ¿recuerdas esta sensación de otrora?, ¿creíste, acaso, recobrar estos momentos, ahora?

No te perdonarás, él podrá solicitarlo, pero nunca merecerás tal piedad, sin embargo, ahora puedes aferrarte al presente; eres capaz de echar raíces en donde quiere que Heungsoo se encuentre, así que, está bien.

Desde ahora, dejarás de ser lo peor que le ha ocurrido a lo mejor que pudo cruzarse por tu camino (_todo lo que tenía_).

Es bastante posible encontrarte retrasado para la escuela, a juzgar por el pálido reflejo del sol en el piso (incluso, el eco de un reproche del profesor Kang se cuela en tu dicha, casi rezongando en el mismo tono), pero sentir unos minutos más a Heungsoo durmiendo a su lado no va a matarte, definitivamente.

* * *

><p><strong>2. And smile<strong>

Conoces como toma el café, a qué hora despierta y el mar de sinsentidos murmurados en el proceso; instinto recobrado como el respirar, el de apagar el ramyun en el preciso instante, en el pináculo de perfección de los fideos, pues lo prefiere así, y lo prepara de esa manera. Todo lo que acompasa el andar cotidiano de Park Heungsoo está grabado en tus manos cual gesto básico.

Ahora, sin embargo, el intento es rechazado, sin verdadera crueldad. Heungsoo retira el bocado de ramyun con un mohín, musitando quejas de cómo se supone comerá esto tan crudo, de verdad.

Oh, claro.

Pero, no es el mismo que jamás tocaste con ánimo innoble. Además de mil _tal vez, porqués, lo siento_, están tres años de caminos desconocidos, de aquella vida temeraria que no revela en demasía. Lo conoces, y no; hay ya mucho fuera de alcance, y te aterra, pues, ¿será lo mismo, sanarán, algún día?

Tienen qué. Incluso si el peso perdura por siempre, están en el mismo mundo ahora, y eso basta para responder a su reproche con un siseo infantil, empujando los fideos a su boca abandonada, y arrancándole un bufido ligero.

Ahí hay una sonrisa pequeña, de esas nuevas y antiguas, a la vez, y la atesoras, echándote a reír de su rostro empapado.

* * *

><p><em>Nota.<em> Quería hacerlo con otro fandom, pero la inspiración creció en este y estos dos que me arruinaron la vida. Lástima que no muchos creen cosas en español de esta serie. Los dos de hoy son del punto de vista de Namsoon.


	2. a esto desconocido

**School 2013 y sus personajes no me pertenecen. **

* * *

><p><strong>3. A esto.<strong>

Por un momento, una inexplicable euforia te arrancó una amplia sonrisa. Cual tiempo detenido en dicha, olvidaste el peso de una pierna inútil, o sombrías cavilaciones, la figura asentada en el muro reía, también, sosteniendo un volumen de manga, ese que prometió no terminar sin ti (pero no importa).

Sonríes, entonces, aproximándose con cierta torpeza. Empero, el roce de la muleta contra el suelo destroza el espejismo, al revelar el desastre de libros y envases vacíos de ramyun (_A Namsoon le encanta picante, aunque no lo soportes_). No está, sí. Sin saber por qué, su ausencia no se te antoja repentina, pues nada resta ya que recite algo de tu mejor amigo en las cuatro paredes.

Se fue, Heungsoo. Lo viste una vez, juraste que no, por favor, no huiría, _Tsunami _no huye de nadie, le costara, pero lo perdonaré, y ahora las ausencias del hospital descubren más que pusilánime cobardía. Aquella noche, ¿acaso debías sospechar que no le verías de nuevo?, ¿debiste gritar, acaso, por su presencia?

¿Este vacío es, quizá, a lo que apostaste absolutamente todo? Imbécil, imbécil, mil veces.

No importante, no lo suficiente para siquiera intentar remediarlo, reclinarte en el espacio vacío duele en mayor grado que cualquier memoria de huesos crujiendo bajo el pie inclemente de él. El accidente, _eso, _te arruinó, pero lo perdonarías, lo perdonarías, no, no, no más.

Muerto entonces. Deja que la desolación acaba con cualquier esperanza; estarás muerto, tal vez, demasiado arruinado, solo, detrás, como la risa del mejor amigo al que habrías excusado por faltas miles, mas no esto_. _(Lloras, no puedes dejar de hacerlo, ni idea de cómo es posible siquiera respirar después de esto, _estúpido bastardo_).

* * *

><p><strong>4. Desconocido<strong>

Cristal. Cual burdo cristal, cada cortante provocación murió en la figura de Go Namsoon en el umbral de tu puerta, frente a la traicionada expresión de tu hermana, conocida mil veces, y herida hasta la más dolorosa desesperación, el eco de reproches recobrando fuerzas ante el jamás nombrado. (_Cómo pudo, eran tan cercanos, cómo pudo_).

Deberías, Park Heungsoo espetar el rojo de aquellos días, la incredulidad de _cuán fácil _le resultó a Tsunami dejarte atrás y su cobardía. Cobardía, Heungsoo, la rabia, las paredes cerrándose a tu alrededor, ¿acaso este tipo merece sólo silencio? Después de ahogarte en la rabia harto conocida, tras una negra cortina, esa que pudo destruirte. Se fue, lo sabes, lo sabes, y, sin embargo, el puño permanece inmóvil a tu lado.

Cristal, también. Traslucido, frágil, la verdad se cuela, en forma de letárgicas memorias. En este momento, junto al frío de la ciudad, la devastación regresa tímida, aun si decidida. Porque se marchó, y la rabia no fue suficiente para acallar la marea, la zarpa apretando tu pecho; extrañar, saberte abandonado, lidiar con cada estúpida expresión de esas que no cambiaran nada, y duelen más.

Querrás, quizá, destruirlo, mas no hoy. Suave, empujas el portón gélido con la mano libre, sintiendo una punzada común al escuchar una disculpa, una petición de expiación, por favor. Increíble, realmente. Apenas reconoces a esta persona, tan ajena, humillándose a voluntad. La pena y la indignación superan al mutismo, entonces, pues ya has perdido todo:

—Cállate —musitas, huyendo de su rostro. Mañana, tal vez, recobrarás el arma de la furia, expulsando acidez y decepción; ahora, empero, la verdad, (_me dejaste, te habría perdonado, me abandonaste_) pesa en demasía.

Cállate, vete. Haz todo lo de entonces, si es lo que quieres. (_Debiste quedarte_).

* * *

><p><em>Nota<em>. Este es del punto de vista de Heungsoo. El primero está inspirado en una escena eliminada, y el otro en una del drama, aunque no recuerdo exactamente el número.


	3. leaving me, gris, en proceso

**School 2013 y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

><p><strong>5. Leaving me<strong>

Sólo ello. Sólo un aullido ahogado, una mirada en agonía. No reconocías la emoción antes, pero ahora es obvia.

Si resultaba necia entre capas de inmaduro resentimiento, la expresión de los ojos oscuros, esos que sonreían, antes, sonreían con la noticia y la posibilidad de un futuro, esa expresión fue suficiente. Necio, _niño. _No existe nada más, ni nadie que necesites, no podía simplemente desaparecer así.

_No te irás, no puedes dejarme_

Todo lo que sabes, lo que entiendes cuando las sirenas luminosas se acercan es que hoy conseguiste aquello que juraste imposible a voz en cuello; y, a la vez, Heungsoo logró cultivar algo en ti que cualquier otro líder de pandilla anhelaría siquiera generar. De verdad, como nunca antes, es terror lo que envuelve cada centímetro de tu piel, aunque ser atrapado te tenga sin cuidado.

Ni la cárcel, o una vida temeraria; sólo _la_ posibilidad.

—¡Tsunami muévete ahora! —Uno brama, halando la manga de la chaqueta escolar. Sin embargo, es imposible, simplemente.

Un movimiento, Namsoon. Un pie inclemente sobre su rodilla, el grito, la incredulidad y tu fracaso. Los demás huyen, por supuesto; para ellos, existe la posibilidad de seguir tras esto, ignorándolo, pero _tú…_

Ileso, ajeno, contemplas luces en la noche cerrada, dolor en gruñidos, ido, ido, esta vez. Aterrado, trémulo, corres tras el vehículo con el grito entre los labios, ajeno a cualquier ente maniatando tu garganta, destrozando sonidos.

Sabes, entonces, que esta noche podría suceder; esta noche Park Heungsoo podría bien abandonarte, sin mirar atrás, y lo mereces, porque eres incapaz de luchar con manos manchadas de sangre imposible. Incapaz, pues, sólo ocurrirá de nuevo.

_Dejarme, dejarme, dejarme._

* * *

><p><strong>6. Gris<strong>

Ah, ahí estaba; no habría notado la diferencia el semestre anterior, pero ahora era bastante evidente o, al menos, se la antojaba clara a ella.

Estaba, sí, en la enorme sonrisa juvenil, caso aniñada, adornando el rostro iluminado de su presidente los días anteriores; aunque ignoraba qué exactamente le causó tanta gracia, deducir su compañía resultó juego de niños. Quién más, de verdad, y en esa persona se centraba la razón de todo.

Una cualidad indiferente se traslucía de Namsoon, hiciera cuanto hiciera, en los albores de este semestre; toda la escuela sabía de su ánimo nulo ante cualquier empresa, y el permitirse ser golpeado por Oh Jungho a todas horas sólo era prueba de ello. Nada le motivaba, nada le interesa en demasía, y transitaba el mundo escolar sin mayor motivación, y una expresión de gozo como la presente era inimaginable, entonces.

La lógica, entonces, sólo indicó un factor desencadenante de la reacción subsiguiente. Así, cualquier estímulo que el pasado buscara reanimar la llama del obtuso chico, empalidecía ante una palabra ínfima de Park Heungsoo. Qué más, sino Park Heungsoo, la verdad; el estudiante transferido pudo en pocas horas desvelar todo tipo de emociones en el chico sin intentar demasiado, y su ausencia hoy sólo ayudaba a traslucir la verdad.

Lo que hubiera sucedido, más un interrogatorio de rutina que otra cuestión grave, aunado a la repentina retirada de Heungsoo, hacía mella rápidamente en la figura perdida en el infinito, entre clases; empero, aun sabiéndose incapaz de remediarlo, cabía hacer _algo._

—Oye, Go Namsoon —casi gruñó, sacudiendo ligeramente el brazo del mencionado. Ni siquiera dormía, en realidad, pues una mirada vacía la enfrentó; más que cualquier violencia, la falta de emoción impuesta en esa expresión la sacudió por un momento, pues aquello escondido detrás debía ser insoportable.

Es poco lo que comprende, y no se detendrá en ello ahora.

—Los reportes que pidió el profesor Kang —continuó, inclinando la cabeza en dirección a la puerta—. ¿No vas a recogerlos?

Antes de escuchar la excusa escogida, o encontrarle indispuesto a prestarle atención, viró lejos, sin decir nada más. Gracioso resultaría, quizá, cavilar en la ironía de hacerle un favor a su presidente sin algún tipo de ganancia involucrada; sin embargo, podría pretender aún no hacerle un favor, si no le agradecía.

Por unos minutos siquiera, el porvenir de Park Heungsoo no sería lo único en su mente. (Por un momento, no luciría como el mundo se destrozara a sus pies.

* * *

><p><strong>7. En proceso.<strong>

Sonaba quimérico calificar de perdón a la paz ofrecida en el pequeño salón, hace un momento; de hecho, cada célula racional sostenía a pie juntillas no dormirse en sus laureles o celebrar lo ocurrido, en demasía. No lo perdonará pronto, no _debería _hacerlo, y conseguirlo jamás sonó sencillo.

Sin embargo, tal vez sus calificaciones denotaban cuán inusitado le resultaba escuchar a su cerebro. Dentro, cada célula de su cuerpo preparaba una fiesta, enviando impulsos de gritar, sonreír como estúpido, y otras incontables tonterías; porque, era imposible simplemente _ignorar _la palma de olivo ofrecida.

Amigo, por fin. Amigo, un esbozo del pasado, de la dicha al verle, sabiéndose no rechazado del todo; amigos en el proceso de reconciliación, cielos, ¿se había dormido en una clase, o algo así? De este día, esperaba tragar la pena de perderle por fin, y ahora…

_Llenarás las páginas por mí._

Páginas, vaya; escribiría un libro en una noche si significaba encontrarse siempre tan cerca, sin temer lastimarlo con otro intento, o alejarse más, sin querer. Así, extasiado, Namsoon apuró el paso tras Heungsoo, ignorando a cuánto extraño observara el jolgorio en su rostro, o se mofara de él.

Hoy, absolutamente nada borraría la sonrisa enorme dañando sus mejillas.

* * *

><p>Nota. Puntos de vista de Namsoon y Hakyung. El de Hakyung no es canon, pero no se antojó mala idea que ella se percatara de lo sacado de onda que quedó Namsoon al inicio del episodio 15, y el coso nació.<p> 


End file.
